


Always Somewhere

by Sieben



Category: On n'demande qu'à en rire RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieben/pseuds/Sieben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un dernier souffle, une dernière crainte et on arrive dans les coulisses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Les paroles en italiques et le titre appartiennent à la chanson "Always Somewhere" des Scorpions.
> 
> Ecrit en octobre 2012.

Un dernier souffle, une dernière crainte et on arrive dans les coulisses. 21H15, je n'ai, pour l'instant, qu'un quart d'heure de retard. Le murmure qui s'élève de la salle me rassure et m'angoisse. Le public semble être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je sors mon téléphone et m'apprête à t'appeler, mais on me corrige et je dois l'éteindre: j'entre en scène dans deux minutes. Mon regard s'assombrit alors que l'écran du téléphone devient noir. _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler aujourd'hui_. Excuse-moi, je le ferai dès le spectacle terminé.  
A son tour, la salle devient noir et on me dit que c'est à moi d'entrer en scène. Les lumières s'allument, on m'applaudit. Oui, le spectacle s'annonce agréable. Excuse-moi mon tendre, mais je vais devoir t'oublier l'espace de quelques heures, d'autres personnes ont besoin de moi pour l'instant.  
  
Les lumières s'éteignent pour la dernière fois, les rappels sont enfin terminés. Je me précipite jusque dans ma loge, les applaudissements résonnent encore dans mes oreilles. Dans un état mêlant transe et manque, je me déshabille et t'appelle. L'eau coule sur mon corps en même temps que le "bip" sonore retentit du haut parleur. Je coupe le flux de liquide et ta voix s'élève dans la petite cabine de douche, m'emplissant de joie et de tristesse alors que je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agit que de ta messagerie. On m'appelle à nouveau, il faut que je me dépêche d'aller signer des autographes.  
L'horloge murale m'annonce qu'il est 23h. Tu dois certainement dormir, je sais que tu es épuisé en ce moment. A peine les portes du théâtre franchies, j'entends mon nom qu'on acclame. Arnaud, Arnaud. Le tumulte incessant des voix m'arrache une grimace silencieuse. Si fatigué...  
Un nouveau sourire ornant mon visage, je fais ce que l'on attend de moi après chaque représentation. J'inscris des noms que j'aurai oublié dans quelques minutes et pose pour des photos que je ne verrai jamais plus. Qu'importe si cela leur fait plaisir.  
  
Enfin le dernier fan s'en va et nous allons manger au dernier endroit qui semble encore ouvert. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé manger chinois.  
  
L'équipe et moi-même sommes enfin de retour à l'hôtel. Encore. J'ai oublié son nom, et je ne sais même pas si un homme ou une femme tient l'accueil. Moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire qu'aller dans ma chambre et dormir. Une fois encore, je m'empare du téléphone et compose ton numéro, mais la ligne est occupée. De dépit je me laisse choir sur le lit alors que toutes mes pensées te sont destinées. _J'aimerais te dire "viens à moi"_ , mais mes pensées restent en suspens.  
Une fois encore, les draps de ce lit me semblent oppressants et immenses. _Une nuit sans toi ne semble être qu'un rêve désenchanté_ , mauvaise fin d'une soirée qui aurait pu s'annoncer parfaite. Dans cette chambre froide et inhospitalière, la chaleur de ton corps me manque et m'empêche de m'endormir. Les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone, je n'attends qu'un signe de ta part pour pouvoir me calmer.  
 _Je n'ai pas la possibilité de te dire ce que je ressens_ , comment je me sens. Et toi, as-tu passé une bonne journée ?  
  
Je ferme les yeux et tente de me reposer; les journées ne vont qu'en s'allongeant.  
  
 _Toujours en déplacement,  
Tu me manques où que je sois.  
Je reviendrai pour t'aimer de plus belle._  
  
Mon réveil retentit et je me réveille en sursaut. Quel jour sommes-nous, dans quelle ville suis-je ? Quelle sera ma prochaine hôte ? _Un autre matin, un autre endroit._  
Je regarde au-dehors, et le ciel gris ne vient qu'amplifier ma mélancolie. Mon dernier jour de repos me semble désormais bien lointain. Un instant, j'hésite à me rallonger et à retourner dans mes rêves. Au moins, tu t'y trouves. Tes bras enserrant mon corps et tes lèvres sur les miennes ne me semblent plus qu'être un lointain souvenir.  
  
On vient frapper à ma porte, et nous voilà repartit pour plusieurs heures de route. Les longs trajets me rendent malades autant qu'ils m'épuisent. Si au moins je pouvais te parler...  
  
Nous nous arrêtons sur une aire d'autoroute pour manger, et enfin mon téléphone sonne. Cyril Garnier.  
  
 _Mais chaque ville visitée me rapproche un peu plus de la fin,_  
Et me ramène à nouveau auprès de toi.


End file.
